Dragon's eye of The Hidden Leaf
by Shishuco
Summary: Aya regained her consciousness after her long term stage of coma, another chance to live life with her twin brother, Naruto. Meet new friends, and fall in love.:D GaaxAya, side pairings,KibaxIno,ShikaxTema and NaruxHina rated M for the later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Farewell

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Aya Natsume of Tenjuo Tenge, **

**I just love Aya Natsume so I got this crazy idea of cross over pairing her to Gaara**

**This is just purely fan made story so don't sue me ok?**

**This is my first story ever! I don't mind critics.. I will gladly take that as a compliment :D **

**Warning:**

** My English sucks!**

**I'm not a professional writer :D**

** Enjoy!**

**Chapter One: Farewell **

"Aya..."

Kushina gasps with sadness, as she held her daughter's shoulder and pull her into a warm embrace, damn she will miss her beautiful princess,

"Mother…"

Aya returned her embrace to her emotional mother, warm tears landed on her cheeks. As her father tapped her shoulder.

"Aya, remember all the things that me and your mother told you, . Remember my princess, this is not the end for you, this is your new beginning, go back and be strong, your brother waited long enough."

Minato tried his best not to sound miserable, though his chest is getting heavier seeing his wife cry like this,. He placed his hand on his daughter's long and shiny auburn hair, adoring how beautiful it is like her mother's (aya's hair color is a combination of blond and red that she got from her parents).

"Father,I-I don't want to go!"

she began to cry out loud, she knows its selfish, but she's too scared to be totally separated with her parents, she knows the seal will break any time now, she will go back to the real world, but she's desperately not ready for this,. Not yet.

. " Aya, please., you've grown up , and we hold this technique for a very long period of time, enough for us to raise and teach you, . Please don't make this hard for us"

Minato can't hold it any longer, he hold her tightly on her shoulder releasing her embrace to kuchiina and force her to face him,.

"Tou-san… I-it's hard for me too… I don't know how to start there...and.. I can't accept the fact that you guys are really dead! So let me stay here with you! I don't want to go anywhere!"

Aya is now a bit out of control, from the very beginning she knows that she's in coma since she was 6 years old, she's been in coma for 10 long years, at first she thought that she was already dead, and it's her mother's Uzumaki Clan Seal is making her body alive there in Hidden Leaf Village Konoha.

"Naruto needs you, he suffered enough.. He needs a family, .he needs his twin sister."

Aya lowered her eyes to the last statement of her father, the pain of guilt is gently stabbing her, .how can she be so selfish? She's lucky enough to spend 10 years of her life with their parents, unlike her brother Naruto.,

"I-Im sorry..father, . mother.,"

"Now your back at yourself" Kushina tap her with a soft smile

"The seal is starting to break Aya, We trust you, you're strong and intelligent. You've mastered all of Uzumaki Clan's Technique, specially the all of our clan's sealing technique. I'm very proud to have you as my daughter, and please… "

Aya could feel her mother's sadness through her voice

"Please, . don't get a boyfriend so soon., you're only sixteen.. focus on your training and become a great shinobi, you are only allowed to date if you will accompanied by your brother, and if the right time comes, don't choose a weird one, choose a man that will love you for who you are,. And will respect you, don't go under your limitations.."

Kushina gave her a warning glare

"I hope you know what I mean Aya"

Minato chuckled and Aya gave her mother a weird look, she doesn't have any idea of what she's talking about.

"Calm down kushina, your confusing our daughter, she's a good girl, let's just trust her ok?"

–"But she's a girl! And she's beautiful! Sooner those morons will come after her! Ask her for a date! Ask her to get married! And won't allow that!"

Minato and Aya's jaw drops in shock of kushina's exaggeration remarks,.

"Mother.. I don't know what you are talking about, please stop saying weird things such marriage or boyfriends its giving me a goose bombs!"

Minato couldn't help but to laugh, just like he was expecting, Aya was only six years old when the seal is activated leaving her into coma state, and now after 10 years of training with them, she'll definitely have no idea of having a relationship or even crushes since she don't have any chance of meeting anyone.

"Don't give yourself unless you got married do you understand me Uzumaki Aya? Women must take care of their body! Don't let those perverts touch you! Crash them to death if they take advantage on you is that clear?"

Aya just nodded_, "jeez! She's really scary" _she wisphered to herself ….

"-Aya.."

She gulps as she saw her father's serious stare.

"Don't use the power of dragon's eye too often; you know that's the main reason why we use this jutsu, we were protecting you from Akatsuki , they are after of that power. Use your reiki to protect you, and some of your techniques that you've mastered from us. Share all your knowledge to your brother, train him as soon as you got there. And tell him everything I'm counting on you Aya"

A genuine smile flashes and her beautiful face,

"I will…"

Minato smiled and hug his princess.

"one more thing my princess.."

Aya couldn't help the tears that flowing again to her cheeks, she's now feeling a strong chackra that gradually pushing her soul away, she can feel that she would vanish in any time now. She hug her father tightly..

"Please don't cry when you visit our grave, were here, watching you two.. I don't want to see you down there crying and upset,. I want you to be happy.. I love you my princess"

She cried even more, .she could feel her mom embracing her from her back whispering goodbyes and her nonstop sermons about boys.

" I love you… Mother and Father.. Thank you.. for protecting me, for teaching me everything… I will never fail you… I promise.."

**In Konoha a while ago**

'Hokage Sama!'

Shizune rushed in the Hokage's tower

- I know! Call Sakura and Ino! Naruto is now on his way here from his mission! Lets don't waste our time lets go to the chamber! Call anyone who's capable of chackra control at once! We might lose her!

Tsunade rush to the door running going to the chamber where Aya's body is concealed, Shizune rush to gather the available shinobi that are capable on chackra control to totally break Uzumaki Kutchiina's Seal, this is way too dangerous for Aya if the breaking of seal is not carefully and perfectly completed. She soon gathered Ino, Sakura, Hinata, Ten-Ten, Kakashi and Yamato.

"You guys are on mission! We have to break the seal and wake Uzumaki Aya! I will discuss all the details on the way to the chamber let's go!"

Sakura and Ino stood in shock, As far as they can remember Aya is their classmate back in preschool and at the first grade, but she got in coma for so long as they all thought, she was already dead, Naruto never utter not a single word about his sister's condition, .

"What the hell are you two standing there like a head ? Keep going! We might lose her!"

Still in shock, they follow Shizune and the others, while on their way they keep on thinking about Naruto's twin sister..

"I thought she's already dead… why did Naruto never tell us about her?"

Ino couldn't help her curiosity.

"That's a big question to me Ino, I'm his team mate and he did not say any word about her"

Sakura closed her fist tightly .."

-H-How could we forget our childhood friend like this?"

They can sense the guilt feeling from Hinata's tone,.

"She's our friend back then.. but do we even bother to check on here when we heard that she's i-in coma?"

Ino and Sakura stiffed,. Their eyes narrowed..

"Don't be upset Hinata, you were just a kid back then.."

Ten-Ten tried to compose her upset friend.

"I think I should explain!"

all of them gaze at Shizune. Still rushing on their way going to the hidden part of Konoha where the chamber is secreted.

"Aya's condition is one of Konoha's top secret, only the elders, the Third Hokage and now Tsunade Sama are aware of her existence , as Hokage Sama's assistant, I am the one who's in charge of taking care of her body to keep it alive and growing, As we all know, Naruto has the power of nine tail beast, but this girl is different…"

Shizune breathe extremely …

"Aya has the power of the Dragon's Eye, also called the Ryugan, which synchronizes with the spirits of all things, it gives Aya a type of prescience that allowed her to see anywhere past, present, possible futures; as well as seing and hearing the dead."

All their eyes widened

"No wonder why the third hide her, if the akatsuki found out about her ability, she will be at the hot seat"

Kakashi assumed,

"And Naruto-kun is just protecting her sister.."

Hinata Spoke slowly..

Shizune gave her a small smile..

"I'm glad that you understand"

The Fifth Hokage is already in the secreted place when they got there, there's a huge unknown seal in the middle of the floor of the chamber..

"It's a seal from lost river pool country, a definitely Uzumaki seal"

Yamato stated, The Hokage nodded..

" We must start, the seal is on the process of breaking, we must ensure that her soul will go through her body, we must block all the possible spot that may cause her soul to egress, if that happened, .. She'll die.. so we must be very careful… Hinata, I need your byakugan, be particular on chackra leakage!

Hai! Hokage-sama!

Tsunade created a hand seal to reveal Aya's body in the centerl…A pale body of sleeping beauty lying in giant scroll with unknown markings, looks like its clan markings.. Sakura stood in surprise to see her in very fragile condition…

" H-Hokage-sama.. h-how come that her body is…. Well.. she's been coma since she was a kid,. How come that..?"

Confusion is obviously on Ino's reaction. Tsunade shook her head, .

"Her body comes with drastic measures to keep it alive and growing, . it wasn't a mystery anymore at these days.,

" Tsunade force herself to smile,

"Enough for this chatting.. let's get to work!"

"Take care of yourself, I love you so much my princess"

those words are slowly fading, like her soul is slowly vanishing into darkness, she feels nothing, so numb, the feeling of floating in the middle of darkness, she closed her eyes trying her best not to get scared.

."Goodbye..Father..Mother.." she whispered..

"Damn it! Were losing her! Shizune! Check the heart beat!"

The tension is getting heavier inside the chamber,. The Hokage starting to panic..

"The heartbeat stops!"

Shizune doing her finest way to regain Aya's heartbeat.,

-H-hokage-s-sama! I can't see any other chakra aside from ours! Definitely Aya is not here!"

The hokage gritted her teeth in stress..

"Damn you Kushina! how can I possible break this seal?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?"

All of them freeze for a while, and realized that there is not enough time for that.,

"Baka! Were trying to get back your sister!"

Tsunade can sense the severe panic on Naruto's face..

"W-why the hell did you touch her? What if she dies? You should not be doing that!"

A mix of fear, panic and anger surrounded the blond.

"The seal is already broken! Just shut up and help us! We need your chakra! We can't sense her soul! And her heart beat stops!"

Hearing that.. Naruto fainted…

the Hokage get totally pissed off

"_Tch! That baka!"_

**I Hope you like it! **

**Jeez,.. Im sorry for loads of grammatical error, English is my third language.. lol.. **

**Please review,. **


	2. Chapter 2: Reunited

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Aya Natsume of Tenjuo Tenge, This is just purely fan made story so don't sue me ok?**

**Warning: My English sucks!**

**Chapter Two: Reunited**

Aya could feel something heavy on her chest; she can hear a sound of sobs in sorrow from a certain blond haired boy. She can hear some voices, trying to calm him from his frantic weep..

"I told you to hold on! You baka!"

she could feel the tightness of his embrace,. Weakly.. she tried to open her eyes..She can't move a bit, her body feels so numb, .

"Naruto let me check on her again.."

Tsunade is still not giving up on her, knowing that Aya's body is not responding, they are almost reached their limit, most of their chackras are drained, they manage to break the seal but her body did not response a bit.. she stepped closer,. Eyes widen in surprise.. did she just saw movements from her weak eyes. Naruto is too busy crying and hugging her tightly bubbling non sense farewells.. A strong fist landed on Naruto's head! All of the others drop their jaws on The Hokage's violent action toward Naruto..

"What—what the hell is that for old Lady!"

The Hokage shoke her head, half smiling…

"Your killing her..She can't breathe, let go of her and take a look"

Naruto quickly let go of her and slowly lay her back.. His heart pounded so fast when he saw her gently opening her eyes, while the others hold their breath,. Watching… A beautiful pair of auburn eyes show up, blink and weakly stares at them.. she's way too beautiful.. small perfectly shaped face, small pointed nose, cute pouted lips, everything about her face is perfect,.

"Aya.." Naruto whispered, , he reached her pale hand

"Tebayo-Naruto, you're loud as mom.."

Weak, but sweet voice came out, her first sentence after ten long years. Ino and Sakura chuckled, Ten-Ten and Hinata smiled to their relief, .

"You got me worried to death! You baka!"

Naruto poke his sister in her forhead..and give her a warm smile,.

"Welcome back… Aya"

She tried herself to get up.. but she can't move.. even her fingers.. She's starting to panic, she still feel so numb,.

"I I-I can't move!"

Tsunade and Shizune stepped closer and begin to examine her,

"Don't be surprise, you've been there in 10 years., that feeling is quite normal, the important thing is you regained your consciousness and your alive,. It will take some time for your body to respond,. We'll take you to the hospital…"

Tsunade glance at Naruto, . she sighs as she saw the worried look on his face, .

"She'll be fine., staying in the hospital for one week won't kill her."

Its been three days, surprisingly Aya's recovery is fast, though she's still weak, she can now stand, she's trying to walk, her knees are shaking for the first attempt, she hold on the table for support and tried to move her feet,. And she made her first step,

-"Aya! Don't push yourself too hard! Your still weak!"

As soon as Naruto entered the room he rushed to her and helps her to get back to bed. She sighs,

"I almost fell on the ground, why don't you keep your voice down, your scaring me.."

Naruto scratch the back of his neck with slight smile.,

"Sorry, you got me worried, if you want to take a walk just ask me to help you, stop doing stupid actions on your own, you know that you're still weak"

She pouted, ever since she woke up, Naruto treating here like she was still six years old,. Kinda over protective.

"I just want go breath some fresh air.. "

another sighs from Naruto, he took hand, and gently helping her to stand, he placed her arms to his shoulder and his other arm is supporting her back,.

"Alright princess, we'll take a walk!" she pouted even more, as he mentioned her pet name,.

"I'm not a kid anymore! remember that we are twins,. and you are just minutes older than me."

She make face when he pinch her nose,.

"Maybe I'm still thinking of you when we were six…stop complaining, your still my little sister, and besides.."

His voice somehow got lower.."

I didn't have a chance to take care of you..I'm sorry"

She stiffed a bit, and give him a genuine smile.."

No... we grew together.. were twins, and thank you for not giving up on me.."

He smiled back and slightly patted her head, just like before when they were a kid, .

"You baka really got me worried-tebayo! Don't leave me again neh? Aya.."

It's a quite a demand.

"I won't! I promise,,"

"I bet 100 Ryo (lol sorry I don't know the Konoha currency) that she looks horrible! A female version of Naruto! Damn! I just can't Imagine!"

Kiba's big grin become a laugh as he imagined the look of Naruto's twin sister. They just arrived from their mission yesterday and he heard from the girls that Naruto's sister regained her consciousness after her long period of coma. Of course he's happy for his friend , but he just can't imagine what she looks like, he didn't even bother to ask Hinata about it.

"Kiba, Naruto is not ugly"

Shino tried to break his friend's laughter.

"Place your bet Shino! my bet is she's like that stupid looking girl in Naruto's sexy jutsu!"

Kiba can't help but to laugh even more.

–"What are you guys betting about?"

Kiba and Shino glance at their back, Shikamaru lazily walking with Chouji.

"Were going to visit Naruto's sister, wanna join us?"

It's Chouji with loads of potato chips on his hand.

"Were actually doing the same thing"

Shino replied. Kiba grin became wider..

" Do you wana join the bet?"

Shino shook his head.

"I'm not joining your stupid bet Kiba"

Chouji and Shikamaru gaze at Kiba both brows twitch,.

"Your betting on how does she looks like neh?"

Shikamaru shook his head.

"This is troublesome! Let's just take a look at her."

Scratching his head, Shikamaru continue to walk towards the hospital.

"I bet she's pretty"

He stood in shock in Chouji's statement,. Not for anything else, he just surprise that Chouji actually plays with Kiba's stupid bet..

"Ah! You heard that Shikamaru! Chouji place his bet!"

Kiba's yell with a sound of victory.

"Prepare your 100 Ryo Choiji"

Shikamaru just shook again his head.

"Tsc! Troublesome mutt!"

The four finally arrive at the hospital, they ask the front desk officer for her room location.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

Their jaw drops eyed widen as they look at the hospital's main entrance, to see Rock Lee's dramatic entry, with annoyed Hyuuga Neji on his side. Seems that they are here for the same purpose. Neji march towards them leaving his annoying team mate behind and stood along with them at the reception area.

"Kawaii!"

Ino giggled as she finished helping Aya to clean and dress up,.

"Isn't it too revealing?"

It's a white halter, above the knee summer dress. Ino smile with contentment.

"No, you look gorgeous!"

Then she help her to get back to bed where the other girls, Hinata, Sakura and Tenten chatting while waiting for them. Naruto asked them to buy her new clothes and some girly stuff.

"Y-you're beautiful Aya-chan"

Hinata shyly spoke., she gave her a soft smile., she sat on the bed and start combing her long auburn hair.

–"Aya! Are you done changing your clothes?"

Its Naruto knocking at the door.

"Yes, Come in"

As soon as Naruto entered the room and saw her sister in such a revealing outfit, he violently scratch his head.

"What the hell are you wearing! The guys are coming any time now!"

The girls chuckle in his over protective manner.

"There's nothing wrong about the dress Naruto, it totally fits her, see? She looks wonderful."

Tenten wink at him as she touch Aya's soft hair. Naruto sighs in defeat as he saw the boys approaching.

"Yo! Naruto!"

Shikamaru's leading the group heading to the room..

"Come in guys.."

Good thing that the hospital room is big enough to contain all of them,. All the boys eyes went straight to the infirmary bed, to their dismay, Tenten is unconsciously blocking their view, she's asking something to Aya.

"The boys are here"

Sakura mumbled, Aya starting to feel uncomfortable, she's not prepared for times like this, too much crowd makes her feel uneasy. Maybe because she spent most of her life living with her parents alone. Tenten finally march towards the door to welcome the boys, giving them the opportunity to look at Naruto's twin sister, all the jaws drop in disbelief, eyes widen and freeze…

"Tsc! Guys, meet my sister, Aya."

Naruto tried to break the silence, the boys are still in their wild shock, specially Kiba. , Aya just simply nodded and give a small smile to the boys.

" I – I thought you-you are twins? h-how come..?"

Kiba is still in shock..

"Baka! Inuzuka! Were un identical twins,. "

Kiba nervously glance at Chouji only to see his devilish smug,. He sighs he definitely lost at the bet that he at the first place started,. He could hear Shikamaru and Shino's soft laugh.

-"Hello there my beautiful angel!"

They all got surprise at Rock Lee's speed actions, now he's in front of Aya, kneeling, eyes heart shaped, he quickly grabbed the daisy in the flower vase and offer those to her.

"You look like an angel!"

Revealing those white shining teeth,

"_This guy is weird"_

Aya told to herself.

"My name is Rock Lee, nice to meet you Aya-chan"

She accept the hand shake from the weirdest guy of the group, she just smile and nodded.

"Lee-san, your scaring her."

All of them laugh at Hinata's innocent remark.

"Y-you guys seems familiar…"

At last she spoke, . her sweet and innocent voice surrounded the stillness of the room.

"I remember you as Hinata's playmate before."

She nodded at Neji..

"Neji is my cousin Aya-chan,"

Naruto slowly approach his sister.,

"Let me introduce them ,.

That's Hinata's cousin, Hyuga Neji, Next to him is Aburame Shino,"

Neji nodded in response same with Shino.

"Next, the guy with red markings on his cheeks is Inuzuka Kiba,"

–"Yo! Aya!"

He confidently raise his hand, and the other hand is petting a big white dog.

"And this is Akamaru, my best buddy in the world."

Akamaru walk towards her and lick her hand., a genuine soft smile appears on her face, finding herself caressing the dog's white fur.

"He's so soft.."

she whispered, she even chuckled when the dog rested its head to her lap..

"Next to Kiba is Nara Shikamaru,.."

Now she's smiling,.

"The last one is Akamichi Chouji.."

–"Want some potato chips?"

Chouji gave a bag of potato chips.

"Thank you.."

The group started chit chatting,.

"What do you think of them?"

she look at her brother with a smile.

"You have a lot of friends, they are all seems nice.."

he gentle poke her forehead once again,

"From now on they are your friends too."

She looked at them, she can feel their warm welcome of friendship, she rested her head into her brother's shoulder..

"Thank you.."

"Who would have thought that Naruto has a very gorgeous sister like her"

Tenten said in a very low voice, almost whisper.

"Yeah, and her curves..look at those hips and breast I wish mine is bigger like hers"

Ino whispered back.

"And her skin is flawlessly beautiful" Hinata look at them shyly.

"I admire her hair.." Sakura added.

"Naruto will definitely have a hard time dealing with her sister's suitors"

–"Yeah right Tenten!"

Ino and the other girls laugh.

"Brother…"

Naruto gazed at her, still resting her head to his shoulder.

"I need to recover as soon as possible; I have a lot of things to teach you, I have to train you"

He moves a bit to face her. "Aya….." He raised his brows; Confusion surrounds Naruto's face,

"Do you really think that I just sleep there at the chamber for ten years doing nothing?"

She doesn't mean to raise her voice; she got totally offended by her brother's reaction. Not even bother to notice that she caught everyone's attention. His eyes narrowed, he knows her capabilities more than anybody, he knows that she gotten strong being under their parent's guidance for years, but why does he have this weird feeling, .

"It's not like that Aya, .."

-"It's our parent's order! "

Naruto feels like his chest is getting heavy,.

"Do you want to become a shinobi? Answer me… Aya"

Out of nowhere that question suddenly come out to his mouth.

"Please answer No.."

The atmosphere is getting heavier..

"Naruto, Aya, I think we have to go.."

They both nodded silently to Shikamaru and the others, they utter a short thanks for their vist, as for the group they want to give the siblings some privacy to talk. They march toward the door and leave.

"You know that becoming a shinobi is my greatest dream when we were a kid, what's wrong Naruto? You haven't been yourself since I recovered,. You're always positive and enthusiastic back then, what is wrong with you?"

Naruto took a deap breath, releasing the tension from his chest.

"I'm just worried-

"Because you don't trust me."

She smiles and tap him on his shoulder..

"You should trust me Naruto, I want to become a shinobi because I want to protect this village, I want to protect weak people, and I want to continue the things that our parents started, I want to become like them, and I want to fight with you, so please don't take this chance from me."

Her word was strong enough to relax Naruto a bit. He again release a harsh sighs,.

"I think you're stubborn as I am, just promise me one thing.."

He gazed at her sharper than usual..

"Don't die!"

A smirk landed on her perfectly shaped lips…

"That was supposed to be my line.."

Naruto ach his eye brows,. And smug…

"Alright weakling,. Take a rest,. You need a lot of it.. be prepared for a spar of a lifetime with your brother!"

Aya just smile sheepishly..

"Don't under estimate me… I can crash you with a single blow brother… so be prepared."

Naruto stood and walk towards the door..facing her with his usual arrogant smile..

"In your dreams sister!"

He laugh to see his sister face, it was priceless… she's cute when she got mad…before she could say a word, her brother is nowhere in sight..

"_Just wait and see my dear brother…"_

**So.. That's it! I'm still working on to the next chapter.. I'm getting excited of Gaara's appearance :D**

**I'm terribly sorry for my grammar..**

**I warned you guys before.. **

**My English sucks!**

**Please review... **


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Kazekage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Aya Natsume of Tenjo Tenge, **

**I just love Aya Natsume so I got this crazy idea of cross over pairing her to Gaara**

**This is just purely fan made story so don't sue me ok?**

**This is my first story ever! I don't mind critics.. I will gladly take that as a compliment :D **

**Warning: My English sucks!**

**Chapter Three: Meeting the Kazekage**

"What?" Her eyes wide open in shock, Naruto gave him a slight press on her shoulder to calm her.

"You heard me right Aya, even though you were taken out of the hospital it doesn't mean that you are in capable of doing intense training with Naruto, I'm sorry but your body is not yet ready for it, you still have to undergo some physical therapy in order to regain your full strength."

She bit her lip in frustration, this can't be happening to her, damn she's yearning to show them the result of her hard training under her parents. Her fists tightly closed with rage. She really wanted to become a shinobi, and she just can't start because her body is not damn ready yet! Her features darkened as she looks down. Not bothering to complain anymore.

"Aya-chan." Naruto spoke slowly, worriedly staring at her.

"Don't worry, the therapy won't take long, as I discovered, your body is reacting perfectly fast to the medications just like your brother, maybe because of the Dragon's Eye, but forcing yourself may leave you again on a state of coma."

Aya just remained silent, her mind was too busy to react.

"Anyway, we found something at the chamber and I want you guys to take a look at it."

The Hokage pointed at large wooden trunk beside her desk.

"We tried to open that trunk, but its seal is too powerful to break, I hate to admit it but I myself is not familiar about that protector seal I never seen anything like that before."

"It's just a stupid guardian seal."

Aya said coldly as she draw near to the wooden trunk. She made a fast hand seals and decodes it effortlessly. Tsunade and Naruto jaws drop in shock. Eyes widen as they watch her open the trunk. The Hokage was amazed, she even called the best decoders of the hidden leaf to open that trunk but they all failed, But Aya did it in less than ten seconds.

"_Nothing but Uzumaki Kushina's daughter." _ Tsunade told herself.

"For your information Hokage-sama, this was an ancient seal from Uzumaki Clan, mother taught me to decode simple stuff like this."

She said casually, Tsunade just shook her head and admitted to herself that she's impressed.

"Aya! You are so cool! You got a lot of things to teach me!"

She just shrugged and get the Rieki out of the trunk, she gently lose the sword's cover to reveal its flawlessly sharp blade.

"My Rieki." She could feel her chakra suddenly rises, she could feel the power of the Reiki, to her surprise the Ryugan activated on its own, revealing the Drangon's Eye.

"Aya! W-what the hell is-"

Naruto stood dead on his tracks seeing his sister sudden change of aura and eye color. Aya relax herself and deactivate her Ryugan.

"Damn sis! You are sooooooo cool! Tebayo! Is that your power? Seems like Hinata and Neji's byakugan! So you finally mastered your Ryugan are you?"

She nodded, and gazed at the stunned Hokage.

"This trunk belongs to my mother, can I take this home? Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade shortly glanced at the wooden trunk and nodded for approval.

"Sure, but let me check on it first."

The Hokage started to inspect the large wooden trunk, she saw a giant scroll and took it out, and she raised her brows on its unfamiliar markings and seals.

"What the hell this could probably be?"

Tsunade shot a short glare to Aya.

"The different markings comes from different types of seal, I can decode or break any kind of seal using that scroll."

She said quietly, there is no sound of boast, she just said it casually. That made the Hokage smile at her amusingly.

"You will be a great asset in Konoha, Uzumaki Aya."

She sighs sadly.

"But in my condition like this…. I don't think so."

She bit her lower lip in frustrations, she silently get herself out of the room. She hate herself for feeling so useless, she hates her condition and she hates herself for being so transparent in front of the Hokage and her brother.

She wanted to become a shinobi so badly, that was her greatest dream and she wanted it now, she can't help but to feel insecure to her former classmates, some of them are already a Jounin in such a young age like Neji and Shikamaru.

That thought made her upset even more, she just keep on walking her feet without really significant place to go, her mind was too occupied to notice the three sand shinobi passing on the other side of the hallway.

She did not even felt the cold wind that swiftly blew in the building, her golden brown hair strands danced gracefully with the breeze, allowing her striking blank face to reveal its darkened aura of sadness and frustrations.

That sight did not escape from the eyes of the Sand Shinobis, they can't help themselves but to stare. A certain light green orbs follows every single of her movements, stunned like he just seeing a gloomy goddess right before his eyes, he silently gasps as she stride to pass at them without any single word or even a nod, passing them as if they don't really exist. Kankuro let out a soft whisle.

"What a babe… that one is drop dead gorgeous!"

He's still looking at her, enjoying the view of her curves even she's gotten farther from them. Gaara just continue to walk to the Hokage's office, ignoring the weird feeling when he saw that beautiful familiar face.

Temari and Kankuro just followed him quietly both mentally smirking, did they just saw their little brother stunned for a beautiful woman for the very first time? Temari just shook her head and smug, now she knew his type. She couldn't help the smirk that forming to her face.

They were just about to knock when the Hokage's office door opened.

"Gaara!"

Naruto smiled widely when he saw the red haired sand shinobi with his siblings, he stepped backward, giving them space to enter inside the office. The Kazekage nodded in return, he gazed at the blonde Hokage's direction.

"You are early as I expected Kazekage-sama, please sit down."

Sabaku no Gaara and his siblings politely bow and rested themselves at the couch, Naruto was just about to leave when Tsunade told him to stay. So he did, he rested his back at the wall while observing the two Kages.

"As I have mention to my epistle Hokage-sama, I am here to personally ask you about this thing."

He handed her an ancient type of scroll. She frowned on its unfamiliar markings and weird ancient letters.

"We tried to decode it numerous times but we all failed, we found it on my father's grave, I think a lot of answers are inside that scroll, we can't trust it to anybody so I personally came here for your assistance Tsunade-sama."

The blonde leader shook her head lazily her eyes are still looking intently at the scroll.

"Sorry to disappoint you Gaara, but I have no talent on decoding such weird things like this. I'm afraid that I can't help you with this."

Disappointment suddenly appeared on the sand sibling's appearance.

"But I guess I know someone who can help you with this."

She meaningfully gazed at Naruto, and she couldn't help but to smirk on his wide grin as he got her message.

"I think this is my twin sister's time to shine! Hell yes! That scroll would be a piece of cake datebayo! I will get her, I'll be back in a minute."

He marched towards the door excitedly.

"Hold on a second Naruto!"

He stopped for a moment and gape at the puzzled questioning look of the three sand shinobis, he looked directly at the Kazege and proudly smug.

"Yes Gaara, she already recovered."

His answer made Temari and Kankuro more confused. They are not aware about Aya's existence, if there is someone who he really trusts the most that will be his best friend, Gaara. He already told him everything about her. And he's the only person he allowed to see her on the chamber when she was still on the stage of coma. If there is someone who is totally aware of Naruto's suffering for ten long years that will be the Kazekage.

"You have a sister?"

"I'll explain to you later, Kankuro I just have to find her and bring her here, she's kind of upset this time because of her condition, I hope I can find her easily.. I got to go.. see you guys later."

Naruto managed to say it before he leaves.

"Have you seen his sister Gaara?"

Temari raised her brows, getting annoyed for not knowing about Naruto's sister. Gaara's eyes widen when he remember the auburn haired beauty a while ago.

"The girl….. It was her!"

Temari and Kankuro's mouth dropped, eyes gone wide in shock.

"That gorgeous lady? Hell no!"

Kankuro feels like he wanted to faint. The Hokage just laugh. Later on, the door snapped open, Gaara secretly held his breath when he laid his eyes on her again, she's indeed gorgeous, and the white summer dress that she wore is just too way perfect for her curvy body. His thoughts were immediately cut off when the twins started to move forward to them.

"Gaara, this is my sister Aya."

The Kazekage gulped and mentally relaxing himself, but then, he managed to nod casually at the auburn beauty in front of him, Aya flashed him a soft smile, she had finally met The Kazekage, her brother told her everything about him and on how they became bestfriends after the Chuunin Exam incident.

"I heard so much about you, Kazekage-sama." She bowed in respect.

"Aya, this is Temari and Kankuro."

The blonde konoichi smiled at her widely and shot a meaningful gaze at the blushing Kazekage, while Kankuro is too stunned staring at her.

"Please to meet you, Temari-san, Kankuro-san."

"What a sweet voice you have Aya, nice to meet you too." Temari sincerely spoke as she continued

"And you are unexpectedly beautiful, good thing that you don't look like your brother."

Aya blushed with a small laugh.

"Thank you Temari-san."

"Eh! What do you mean by that Temari? Tebayo! You are just not aware how irresistible I am! Girls gone crazy over me!"

" Yeah Right!"

The sand kunoichi scowl at him sarcastically, that made them all laugh, they were just interrupted by the Hokage's slight clout on her table.

"Aya, I would like you to check this weird looking scroll."

She drew closer to the table and took the scroll, she stares at the marking and seal before she gazed at the Hokage, a nod from her answers her question, and she quickly form a hand seal to decode the scroll. A whirl of smoke surrounded the opened scroll. She frowned in disappointment.

"Just as I've thought…" Aya spoke and gazed at her brother.

"Will you please get my scroll in the house? I can't decode this thing without it."

Naruto scratches his head in her sudden command he's hesitant at first, but when his sister gave him a sharp glare he rolled his eyes and leave.

Tsunade arched an eyebrow.

"So Aya? What the hell is that thing?"

"Based on the markings and signs, this is definitely an ancient scroll from Suna, I believe that this was owned by the first Kazekage and should be passed to the next generation Kages of Sunakugure."

"We found it from my father's grave, he is the fourth Kazekage, do you have any idea about what is inside the scroll?"

She just shrugged and shook her head.

"I never encountered this type of seal before, but I will try my best to decode it."

They all patiently waited for Naruto, while waiting, Aya performed another hand seal, trying her second option of decoding the ancient scroll, and to her surprise it works! The scroll just opened. But she abruptly stopped when she discovered the content of the scroll. She glance at the Hokage's puzzled face.

"This is an ancient forbidden technique; this is a powerful jutsu that only the past Kazekage can possess."

She squinted at Gaara.

"The person who will completely take off its seal will possess the power."

She sighs deeply as she continued.

"Even if I can, I don't have the right to decode it… I'm sorry Kazekage-sama, but I think you are the only person who has the right to crack this scroll."

Her statement made the young Kazekage stunned for a moment.

"Uzumaki Aya, this is your first mission as a leaf shinobi so listen very carefully!"

She stood dead on her tracks, her heart pounded in shock..

"My m-mission?"

She stuttered, excitement, happiness and mix emotions are starting to sink in to her system, Tsunade couldn't help but to smile on the excitement of her face.

"Yes, your first mission is… Teach Kazekage-sama to decode the scroll."

All of her grief and despair are vanished, the darkness of her aura changed into a bright and dazzling happiness, she couldn't help but to smile, she couldn't say anything, she's so happy finally the Hokage decided to entrust this mission to her, she was so busy on her thoughts without noticing the drooling gape from a certain red haired Suna leader.

"Damn she's beautiful."

Kankuro whispered, he growled when Temari elbowed him to his ribs and gave him a meaningful look and rolled her eyes to their younger brother, Kankuro nearly snigger when he saw Gaara staring at the auburn goddess. This is actually a big surprise for him and Temari, they never saw him like this before.

"Hai! Tsunade-sama."

Aya look down at the scoll again, studying every details of it.

"Excessive amount of chakra is needed upon decoding this scroll."

She again eyed the Kazekage and smiled at him.

"Decoding this scroll will be a easy Kazekage-sama, when do you want to start?"

"As soon as possible Aya-chan." Gaara answered casually, before he continues.

"How long will it takes before I able to learn how to decode that scroll? And you said that it will need excessive amount of chakra upon decoding it, so does it means that it will take time to be cracked?"

Aya slowly nodded.

"Yes, I will take time.. I'm sorry I know you have a lot of work as a village leader, but if you really want to-"

"It's fine, but I can't stay here in Konoha for that long, I need to get back to our village as soon as possible, I did not expected that this will consume a lot of time, I think I have to ask Hokage-sama if I could bring you with us in Suna."

Gaara took a quick glance at Tsunade, waiting for an answer.

"I will definitely let her go with you Gaara, but give her two days for her treatment, since you guys just came I think two days is enough for you to take some rest and time to brief each other about the scroll, I can't let her go without making sure of her physical condition, for your information Gaara, Aya is now undertaking some treatment after her long term coma, so I hope you'll understand."

Gaara stiffened for a moment; his eyes are still staring at the auburn beauty.

"How is her physical condition so far? Hokage-sama."

Tsunade let out a deep sighs.

"As of now, she's fine, but her body is not yet ready for a combat mission and she's still on process of therapy to regain her strength completely."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes to Aya.

"You need a lot of exercise and stretching before you travel and we have to perform your therapy as soon as possible to condition your body."

"Hai! Tsunade-sama."

"We will start the therapy after lunch, I'll see you at the hospital later."

"Okay, I'll be there."

She was about to ask another question to Gaara when Naruto suddenly appeared with the giant scroll.

"What took you so long?" Tsunade yelled with complete annoyance.

"Tebayo! This thing is heavy!" He growled and hand it to his sister.

"I'm going to Suna in two days time Naruto."

Aya told him excitedly, the blond boy raise his brow and eyed the Hokage.

"That's what you got for being late you baka! I'm sending her with Gaara for a mission."

"Isn't it too early for her to have a mission? How about her condition i-"

"Don't worry brother, everything is final so shut up." She gave him a warning glare, Naruto just gulp, not wanting to piss her off.

"Gaara-sama, would you like to get a rest first before we discuss?"

The Kazekage was about to answer when Tsunade interrupts.

"Perfect! I think you guys need to rest anyway it's almost lunch time I'll see you guys later."

Then the Hokage is gone with a smoke.

"Damn! That lazy old woman!" Naruto frowned and grabbed his sister's arm.

"I'm hungry lets have some ramen, you have to eat before the treatment."

He glanced at the siblings and grin.

"Join us, my treat… I want to celebrate for this little brat's first mission."

He fondly messed her hair.

"Stop messing my hair! I'm not a kid anymore!"

She pouted even more when he poked her in the forehead.

"Yeah.. your still my little sister, don't wet your sheets when you stay in Suna that would be very embarrassing-"

"Baka! I'm not a kid anymore!"

She blushed when she heard Kankuro and Temari chuckled.

"Just behave yourself when you arrive there, don't make anything stupid, stay away from boys, crash them if they touch you, you are not allowed to date and-"

"You're beginning to sound like mom!" She rolled her eyes

"So your brother here is overprotective?" Temari asked slyly, she again rolled her eyes

"Yes he is.. and he's treating me like I'm only six!"

Kankuro let out a small laugh.

"Even me, If I have a little sister that as gorgeous as you are, I will definitely be like Naruto."

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?" Temari shot his brother a killer gaze.

"Temari-chan you are beautiful.."

Her comment was sincere enough to calm the raging sand kunoichi. They all proceed to Ichiraku. She sat at the vacant stool next to Gaara and rested her arms on the table. She set her eye on him, she simply watched him casually, and she noticed his pale skin that matches his spiky brick red hair, he has a light green eyes and a red tattoo on his left forehead. He's handsome.

Her eyes widened when he look back at her, their eyes suddenly met. Gaara was looking straight at her.

"Oh.. I'm sorry Gaara-sama… I just… ugh.. I'm sorry, I don't mean to stare."

She blushingly look at the different direction to avoid his gaze. She sighs and mentally scolded herself, why in the world does she feels like there's a bunch of butterflies on her stomach. She shook her head, totally annoyed by her weird feelings.

"Hey Aya! Are you alright? You're flushing, are you sick?" She blushingly shook her head.

"No.. I'm fine.."

The waitress arrived and served their food, she mentally sighed in relief.

* * *

**So that's it for today..**

**I'm sorry for loads of grammatical errors..**

**I'm currently working on the next chapter…**

**Please review..**


	4. Chapter 4: Naive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Aya Natsume of Tenjo Tenge,**

**I just love Aya Natsume so I got this crazy idea of cross over pairing her to Gaara**

**This is just purely fan made story so don't sue me ok?**

**This is my first story ever! I don't mind critics.. I will gladly take that as a compliment :D**

**Warning: My English sucks! **

**And I'm sorry for very late update! Enjoy reading!**

**Chapter Four: Naive**

"Aya, you still have to undergo on basic schooling to become a real shinobi." Tsunade stated after her almost five hours of physical therapy. She just silently watched the blond Hokage as she step towards the window.

"Don't worry, you don't have to go back to the academy, I'm going to assign an exceptional mentor for your special class, I hope you understand that you have to do that, to be fair enough among other shinobi who graduated in the academy and also, this is to make your profession formally." She just nodded, mentally sighs in relief; Aya can't imagine herself of going back to the academy with a bunch of kids as her classmates.

"Thank you Hokage-sama for making things easier for me."

"I can see your potentials, as I've told you, you can be a great asset of this village just like your brother, and you will start your class as soon as you finish your mission in Suna."

A genuine smile flashes on Aya's face, completely pleased with the Hokage's remarks.

"Thank you for trusting my abilities Hokage-sama I promise to do the best that I can to become an excellent shinobi of Konoha.

Tsunade couldn't help but smile on her determination; she gently tapped her shoulder with a trustful gaze.

"I expect so much about you Aya, so go ahead, eat a lot of healthy foods and sleep early, we're going to perform your next therapy by tomorrow at four in the morning sharp, always keep in your mind that you have to help yourself to recover as soon as possible."

"Hai! Hokage-sama! And thank you very much for all your help."

"Hey! Aya!" She momentarily stopped when she saw his brother rushing to her, she just went out from the therapy room.

"How's the therapy? How do you feel? Are you ok? Does it hurt you?" Naruto quickly grabbed her arms looking intently as if she came from sparring session, checking her if she has a bruise, scar or something.

"Hey! I'm okay, and besides, I feel a lot better now, Tsunade-sama is indeed an brilliant medical nin."

She could hear his relief as he sighs slowly.

"Yes she is, so? Let's go home? What do you want for dinner?"

"A lot!" she grins and fondly grabbed he brother's arms just like she always do when they are kids. Naruto just grin and they started to strides along the village streets.

"I am so right Aya! You are just a kid."

"Of course not!"

"Yes you are! Look at you! you're pouting like a six year old kid at the academy!" She jokingly punch his shoulder.

"No, I just missed the old days, back when we were young." Aya said softly with a smile. Naruto fondly pinched her nose.

"Don't worry my baby sister, I'm going to make it up to you, you don't have any idea how happy I am now that you are here."

"Me too nii-san."

-Hey! Naruto! Aya-chan!" The siblings automatically turned their head to a certain blond kunoichi from Suna sitting at the nearby barbecue house, beside her is Shikamaru, Kankuro and Gaara. They both march towards them.

"Perfect timing! Were looking for a place to have dinner." Naruto let out a big grin and sat at the vacant stool, Aya just simply sat beside her brother and next to her is Gaara.

"Oi Shikamaru!" Naruto's grin became even wider when she noticed that Shikamaru is sitting next to Temari, he just enjoy teasing them every time.

"Tsc! I'm just passing by when I saw them and I haven't had my dinner so I decided to join them."

"Too defensive! I was just calling your name!" Naruto literally sounds like a fake innocent almost laughing.

"Nah! I know what exactly your thinking Naruto! Tsc! Troublesome mutt! By the way." Shikamaru glanced at Aya's direction.

"I heard that you'll having your first mission in Suna."

"Yes! And I'm very excited." She answered cheerfully.

"Obviously!" Naruto frowned.

"Hey! We already talk about it right?" Her cheerful manner suddenly became worried, thinking that he could change his mind and don't let her to go on her mission.

"Nah! Naruto! You're ruining your sister's mood! I can see how excited she is."

"Yeah I know Kankuro, It's just that, I'm quite worried about her, It's not like I don't like her to take the mission, I'm just worried, Damn! It just happened that I have a different mission on that day! I wish that I could come with her."

"I will take care of her." It was a cold and authoritative voice, all of them gazed at the young Kazekage. Aya couldn't explain why her heart pounded so fast as she stare in his face, and felt quite disappointed for the coldness from his looks, way too different from the last time. She just glanced to another direction just to avoid the coldness of his eyes.

"Yes I know Gaara, I have no doubt about her safety, I know that you can protect her-

"Nah! just relax Naruto, everything will be fine, and I heard that Neji and Ino will escort her to the mission." Shikamaru said in reassuring tone that made Naruto calm down and grin again.

"That's nice to know!" Naruto raised his hand to the waitress and ordered.

Aya remains quite the whole time, she just quietly took her dinner, puzzled by the way the Kazekage looks a her a while ago.

"Are you alright Aya?" Naruto whispered with a fret tone, she just nodded in response.

"Hey, I'm sorry if you got upset for what I've said."

"It's nothing, I'm okay."

"I'm sorry if I ruin your mood." She gave him a soft smile, mentally shaking her head, taking away all the things that running to her mind about that coldness stare, keeping in her mind that she really have to accept the characters and the attitude of the people around her, respect and accept the individual personalities. That was the lesson that she learned from her mother. That thought simply changes her mood.

"I'm okay, don't worry. It's just that I have nothing to say that's why I remain silent, and besides were in the middle of our dinner, remember what mom thought us? Don't speak when your mouth is full!" And there she goes! Her cheerful attitude just came back.

"Make sense!" Kankuro stated.

"Ahahaha! Yes sis you were right!"

Ayah relaxed herself at the tub, feeling the warm water that refreshes her body after the very long hours of therapy, she felt much lighter and fully healed after the session, twelve hours of non-stop physical and chakra fix with Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura. She can sense that she's ready for her mission tomorrow. She's glad because Ino and Hyuga Neji will escort her to Sunakugure back to Konoha. She already packed her things, prepared herself for the mission with determination.

She doesn't know how long she soaked, she just enjoy the moment of relaxation.

"Three escorts?!" Aya exclaimed, eyes widened, when she saw Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuga Neji and Yamanaka Ino at the Hokage's office, she just came in and overheard Tsunade's mission order for the three ninjas.

"Yes Aya, special request by your brother before he leaves for a mission." Tsunade answered.

"B-but.. is.. it really okay? I don't want to become a bother with you guys.. one escort will do."

She said timidly, feeling hesitant by the Hokage's decision.

"Look Aya, We all know what kind of power you posses, and I can't gamble with your protection, I am confident because you have the Kazekage with you on your journey to Suna, what really matters here is your way going back here, that's the reason why I command Neji and Kiba to escort you, and to make you feel comfortable I also send Yamanaka Ino."

"Oh common Aya! Don't be shy, It's just us." Ino cheerfully patted her shoulder, that made her feel better.

"And besides, there is no need for you to feel that way, this is part of our job."

"Neji is right, so feel comfortable with us." Said Kiba with a friendly grin. She couldn't help but smile, she vow whole heartedly and utter thanks to them.

Later on, the three siblings from Suna came in, they just have a brief meeting with the Hokage regarding the mission and Aya's condition and as soon as the meeting finished, the six of them decided to leave. They ran from branch to branch in the forest. She silently thanked her parents for the long training that they gave to her, thanks for the basic techniques that she acquire from them. She also thank her brother for providing her the things that she needs, specially the clothes that she's wearing, it makes her feel like a real kunoichi. Black short shorts, for her top, she's wearing black net turtle neck sleeveless blouse, with orange tube to cover her breast, it's like a tube, but the remaining clothing is made of tiny fishnet, just like other ninja wears, and at the back of her blouse is the whirlpool country marking. She also have the Ninja belt on her waistline with kunai and shuriken and other weapon in it. She also wears the Ninja sandals that made her feel much comfortable along the way. She also brings her Reiki with her, intact at her back.

"I'm glad that you wear them." She glanced at Ino pacing next to her, she gave her a smile as she nodded.

"Yes, I heard from my brother that you designed this top, thank you very much, I really love it."

"Yeah, the original design is actually just a tube top, well knowing your brother, he would kill me if I do that." The blonde kunoichi frowns as she remembered Naruto's reaction when she showed him her first design.

"And I prefer skirt than shorts, tsk! That mutt!" Ino rolled her eyes. "The fish net and the shorts is actually your brother's idea, I just designed the details."

"Well I love the result, and I'm very much comfortable." She smiles sweetly.

"Aya, why did you decided to become a ninja?" Kankuro butt-in, she gave him a confused look, for she doesn't know if that an insult or a complement question. Temari shoot her brother a warning look.

"Hey! Goddess don't get me wrong! Well.. I was just curious, because you are way too beautiful and sweet to become a shinobi, you know how hard and painful our job is."

Aya held a deep breath before she answers.

"This is my dream ever since, I want to use my abilities to help people, and I want to become an exceptional ninja just like my parents and to continue what they have left to Konoha."

She utter sincerely.

"Well, there is no certain rule about the physical appearance of a shinobi." The Kazekage breaks his silence. All of them agreed.

"Gaara-sama is right, and besides, being beautiful is an advantage for us konoichi, because sometimes were on undercover missions, that we have to use our beauty to lure the subject, I'm pretty sure Aya, you will going to undergo that training." That statement of Ino made her blushed a bit and made her a little bit confused again, she admitted to herself that she really have a lot things to learn.

"W-what do you mean Ino? What kind of training is that? I only got the basics and my family sealing technique from my parents, I never heard about that training." She asked curiously, and its Ino's turn to blush.

"Oh my sweet! Sorry! Well… uhmm." Ino's voice stuttered, how she hated herself, she knows that Aya is indeed innocent regarding this kind of stuff.

"Well Aya, you will be trained to seduce men." Ino silently thanked Kiba for the answer.

"Seduce?" Aya's face is completely clueless, indeed innocent about it.

"Ah! Naruto will kill us for this!" Kiba jokingly cried and harshly mess his hair.

"Don't worry Aya, Hokage-sama will assign a mentor for you about that seduction training." Temari answered safely. Kiba and Ino sigh in relief.

"Attending that training is not that necessary for her." Gaara said, without looking at Aya's direction, his eyes is on his way.

"Hmm.. why is that Kazekage-sama?" Asked the auburn beauty out of curiosity. But there is no response, a big grin came out to Kankuro, Temari, Kiba and Ino's face, they automatically switches looks on each other, thinking that they already know the answer. Neji just smirked. Aya remained quiet thinking about that seduction training.

"Why don't you give me that seduction training Kazekage-sama?" Kiba, Neji, Kankuro and Temari literally drop their jaws on Aya's last statement, and Gaara almost fell on the ground, The Kazekage shook his head, fighting the urge to blush in her innocent request.

"Aya!" It was Kiba, blushing like crazy, Ino and Temari couldn't help the grin on their faces, while Neji is still on the stage of shock.

"Hey, what is wrong with t-

"It is only be held by a female konoichi, forget about that training Aya, we have a lot of things to prepare for your first mission." Did they just hear the slight shiver on Gaara's voice? That made Temari and Ino to grin even more widely.

"Hey! What is that wide grin all about?" Aya pouted on her fellow girls.

"Surely, Ino have a lot of things to teach you." Temari said mokingly.

"Hey! Why me?" The two blondes just laugh, later on, she just joined them.

It's been three days of long trip, they arrived at the Sunakogure village gate a few moment before the sun rise, it was certainly tiring trip for her, but she couldn't help but admire the whole village as the sun started to rise. Her eyes widened in amusement.

"This village is beautiful; it is like a pot of gold in the middle of the dessert." She exclaimed. Enjoying the view of the sun rise.

"Welcome to Suna, Aya." Gaara said in his usual low tone, he just looked at her and felt pleased for the amusement in the auburn beauty's eyes, making him more proud of his own village.

"I'm glad that you liked our village." Temari said softly, her heart warms in Aya's appreciation.

"Luckily, we have a very good weather today, Aya, we have a very unpredictable weather here, most of the time we are experiencing sandstorm in here, typical desert weather."

Aya just nodded at Kankuro's statement, without taking her look at the village, she strides towards the village streets, enjoying the view and the sun.

"She's just like a child." Neji stated at he gazed at Aya.

"Yes, she is. I like her stance about things, she's cheerful, beautiful and yet so innocent.. Just like a child." Ino added.

"So we really need to guide her, we all know what happened to her, she didn't grew just like us, so we have to be careful dealing and talking with her, especially you Blondie!

"Yes I know! Dog breath! I know how to handle her, this mission will definitely help her."

-Welcome back Kazekage-Sama! Kankuro san! Temari san!" Aya quickly ran towards them, vowing as an apology for her absentmindedly drooling over the place. She didn't even notice the village guard that still fondly looking at her. They headed toward the center of the village where in the Kazekage's building is located. They go straight to the office where in loads of paper works are awaiting for the young Kazekage.

"Home sweet home!" Kankuro exclaimed and tiredly sat down at the nearby couch.

"Temari, take them to the guest room to take some rest, it's been a long travel for Aya, she needs to rest." Gaara ordered. Aya just watch the Kage sat on his office table starting to check on the loads of files and scrolls in front of him, moments later reports from here and there approaches the Kazekage.

"Let's go guys, it's going to be a long day for the Kazekage." Temari accompanied them to their respective rooms. As Naruto requested, Ino and Aya shared a room. It was huge, with two queen size beds.

"Ah! I'm going to have a shower!" Ino quickly ran to the closet and fix her things.

"Make yourself at home girls! I have to go, we have loads of things to do."

"Thank you Temari-chan." The blond sand konoichi just smile and closed the door, Aya started to fix her things in the closet next to Ino.

"I wonder when we should start the sealing training; It seems that the Kazekage is way too occupied this day."

"Take some time to rest, you need to relax yourself before the training." Aya just nodded and took the pill that Tsunade given to her as part of her medication. As soon as they finish fixing their things to the closet, they go to the bathroom, as expected, it can accommodate two to four persons, they started to clean up, Aya took the opportunity to wash her clothes, take a long bath and she quickly fall asleep as soon as she finished drying her long shiny golden-brown locks.

Aya gently opens her eyes, gracefully stretches her arms and rose just to be surprised.

"That's one hell of a sleep! You got us all worried!" It was Ino, she looked around and all of them are there staring at her, including the Kazekage, she noticed a two medic nin next to her bed, she quickly grabbed the blanket and covered herself, she's wearing a pink nighties, good thing that she have undies.

"W-what happened? And.. why all of you guys are here." Now Aya is on stage of panic, embarrassed, confused and scared.

"Hey, hey, Aya, relax, we just got all worried, you have been sleeping since yesterday morning." She just blinked at Kiba, she relaxed herself and gazed on the window near her bed, to her surprise it's bright afternoon already.

"I'm trying to wake you up since last night but you're still on deep sleep, I got scared so I called them, we tried everything to wake you up, but you didn't even response." She got even more surprised at Ino's statement. She was just about to speak when another medic nin entered the room and approaches the Kazekage.

"Kazekage-sama, here's the result of the laboratory test with the sample pill that she take." Aya petulantly fixed her hair, silently reveling about her medication's side effect, and now she is certain that it is because of her pill, pissed that Tsunade didn't even bother to tell her the side effect of that medicine.

"It's normal to have at least twenty four up to forty eight hours of sleep at the first take of the pill, this is specially made for a person who suffers for a long term comatose, this pill has a chakra enhancers and used for therapy."

"I-Im sorry.. I didn't know the side effects, Tsunade-sama did not tell me about it, I'm sorry if I got you all worried." She said gingerly, she bit her lower lip, feels like she's about to cry.

"Don't be upset, it's okay, the important thing here is we knew already the effect of the medicine, we only take the necessary action, I know about your condition that's the reason why the medics are here."

She gulped and stared at the Kazekage as he step towards her together with the doctor.

"Don't worry Aya-sama, that effect is for the first timer only, what happened is just a normal case, it already penetrates on your system, so the second take will just be as normal as eight hours of sleep." she couldn't help but breathe in relief with the assurance from the doctor.

"Thank you doctor."

"Don't mention it, I'm sure that you're a lot stronger now, Hokage-sama is indeed a great medical nin, I never seen such a pill like this in my life, all you have to do is to stretch and eat." She again utter her thanks to the doctors before they leaves her room together with Kiba, Neji, Kankuro and Temari.

"Aya, I will just get your clothes, I'll be back in a minute." She just nodded at Ino then the blonde left the room leaving her with the Kazekage. She suddenly felt uneasy, but still manage to calm herself and relax.

"How are you feeling right now?"

"The doctor was right, I feel much better now, and actually we can start our training anytime, depending on your schedule Kazekage-sama." Gaara just keep his eyes on her face, examining every details of it.

"We can start after lunch." Upon hearing that, Aya excitedly jump off to bed without realizing what she wears, that made the Kazekage stop dead on his tracks, simply stared at the beauty in front of him. The small lacey nightie perfectly fit at her body, her curves is perfect, her hair, her face, everything about her is perfect. He couldn't help but to gaze at her, he must admit, he haven't got a single nap since last night monitoring her condition, this woman in front of him made him worried for the first time of his life.

"What are you guys doing?" Neji twitch an eyebrows upon seeing Temari, Kankuro Kiba and Ino standing in front of Aya's door, all of their eyes are stick on the wall.

"Sss! Neji! Shut up they might hear us!" Ino growl, almost whispering, Neji just cross his arms and watch the four of them.

"Tsc! Stop looking us like that Neji! Use your byakugan baka! We want to see what are they doing inside." Kiba is starting to get pissed; he can't hear anything from inside, that made his imagination more wildly about the two inside the room.

"Do you think that…." Kankuro paused, his face is brightly red.

"Are they doing it? Why are they so quiet inside?" Temari giggles.

Neji just shook his head. "Stop that non-sense, Ino go inside and help her fix herself, she haven't ate since yesterday she got a lot of things to do, stop playing around."

Ino momentarily stopped, slightly bit her lip in slight guilt, but still there still something bothers her mind.

"Er.. Neji.. I was just about to knock, but… what if… they are" She paused and blushed like crazy.

"I just don't want to disturb them." She added in slyly manner, the pissed Hyuga strides towards the door. "Seems like you two already forgot the reason why we are here." He said sarcastically, Neji is just about to knock when the door opens.

"She needs to change, where is Yamanaka?" The authoritative voice of the Kazekage made them freeze for a moment.

"Ei, I was just about to knock, Gaara-sama." Then the blonde leaf konoichi enters the room.

"What are you still doing here? Temari, Kankuro?"

"Waiting for you, lets go back to the office." Temari tried to be calm, she already knew that her younger is already getting pissed by the way he looked at them, to make it safe she head towards the office followed by Kankuro, soon the Kazekage made his way to the office while Kiba and Neji remained outside of the room.

"Sorry about that Neji, we just carried away by Temari, that was actually her idea."

"We all know that she's innocent, and a little naive about other things, we should keep our eye on her, always remember that the reason why we are here is to protect her."

"Yeah she is certainly…. naive."

Ino rushed herself to Aya, feeling guilty about what happened. She found her on the bathroom washing her face.

"I'm sorry for being late, here are your clothes."

Aya just pouted. "You were just outside the room, I can sense you and the others." She then jokingly sticks her tongue to Ino, that made the blond konoichi to stiffed.

"So.. you knew that.. we.."

Her round brown eyes stared at the tensed blue eyes, then she pouted even more.

"Hey Ino what's with that look, you look nervous are you okay?"

Ino calms herself and brings back her composure. "Uhm, yes! Of course! And I'm sorry, for thinking about you that way."

As dense as ever, Aya just gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"Ah.. nothing, forget it. Common girl, get dress and well take our lunch, you haven't eat since yesterday."

"Yeah, I'm starving."

"Hey! Hey! Easy! Kid you eat like your brother!" Kiba couldn't help but chuckle watching her taking her fourth bowl of rice. The four of them decided to take their lunch at the restaurant near the kazekage's building.

"How I hate that pill! Never felt this hungry in my whole life! Tebayo I'm not a kid! You Mutt!" Kiba almost fell on his chair. Neji and Ino couldn't help but laugh,

"Hey did just call me a mutt?" He hissed followed by a broad beam.

"That's what you got for calling me a kid! Hmp!"

Ino fondly stare at her, looks like looking for a little girl with tantrums.

"I just hate it when someone treats me like a kid, yes I must admit that I'm naïve, curious about a lot of things, why don't you guys just help me, and please treat me normally, just the way you treated the others, no special treatment please." She spoke looking directly to them, she smiled when they nodded as approval.

After her superb lunch, she went straight to the area where she and Gaara will perform the sealing training, she brought all of her materials and started to place them on the floor while waiting for the Kazekage, Her escorts remain outside the room to give them enough privacy for the preparation which is commonly required.

"Sorry for being late." Aya got little bit surprised at the red haired Kazekage standing from her behind, she just smiled and scratches her nape and gave him a warm smile, seems like she has gotten pre occupied for the preparation that she didn't even noticed him.

"It's okay Kazekage-sama, you came just in time."

End of This Chapter

**For pete's sake! I really need to find a good Beta! Help! (Lols) I have this long enough, and I'm a little bit inspired of writing, so I'm going to write the next chap now, My apology for grammatical error, wew! Someboy help me! I'm running out of vocabulary! Ahahaha! **

**Please Review!**

**Thanks!**

**-Shishucoh-**


	5. Chapter 5: Gaara's Ultimate Distraction

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and Aya Natsume of Tenjuo Tenge,

I just love Aya Natsume so I got this crazy idea of cross over pairing her to Gaara

Things will be a lot different starting this chapter, Hope you guys like it! Enjoy reading!

-Shishucoh-

Chapter Five: Gaara's Ultimate Distraction

"I made this dummy scrolls for the practice Gaara-sama, I made exactly the same pattern of the original scroll that you need to break, this is to avoid the original scroll from breaking because you need to unseal it perfectly at one single instance." She said while placing the dummy scroll in front of the Kazekage, that is currently sitting indian sit right in front of her.

"How did you manage to copy the exact marking and sealing of my father's scroll?" Gaara admits that he's very well impressed at the female konoichi, and the way she prepares things is all in a proper order.

"My mother taught me every single detail of all types of seals and markings of five great nations, and honestly, It took for about six years for me to get familiarized and memorize all of them, and this one is an ancient, one of the hardest thing I ever learned from my mother." For the second time, her heart jumps when she saw the smile on his face, she can see the amusement on the way he look at her, she just smile back at him as she continued.

"My mom is pretty strict when it comes to training, since this is job is my family Legacy, I have to be perfect, because I am the only one left to continue and past this knowledge to others, so.. are you ready Kazekage-sama?"

Gaara just nodded in response, not taking his eyes of her face.

"I'm pretty sure that you are already familiar with the hand seals, for this scroll we're going to perform twenty fast hand seals just follow my steps and get yourself familiarized in exact order." She began to perform the hand seals, she started it slowly at first to make the Kazekage catch up with her, they are both serious for what they are doing specially Aya, she made sure that the red hair Kage follows her order properly, there are instances that he misses a single seal,but she patiently continue to coach him in her very own gentle manner.

"This is harder than I thought." Gaara supposed.

"You're doing good Kazekage-sama, this is just normal for the first time, honestly you are a real fast learner than I am, mom almost rans out of patience when she taught me this, would you believe that I took three long days performing this twenty hand seals." She said with a soft chuckle as she go on with the hand seals, unsurprisingly Gaara manage to memorize the hand seal faster than she expected. That inspires her to go on to the next level of their training.

"I told you, this will be just a piece of cake for you Kazekage-

"Just call me by my first name Aya, there is no need to be formal." He cuts,

"I just want you to be more comfortable in this training." He added

A genuine smile flashes on Aya's face, feel much at ease with the humble Kazekage in front of her.

"No wonder that you became a Kazekage at your age Gaara-sama, you are such a humble person, my brother told me a lot of things about you, and he is right, you are such a wonderful person." Gaara just stare at her, examining himself for this unfamiliar feelings that growing inside him towards this girl, admiration he suppose by her straight forwardness and sincerity that he can see through her beautiful auburn orbs. They continue the basics over and over until he masters the twenty hand seals as fast as she performs, Aya just can't hide her gladness about the result.

"It seems that we can finish this faster as I am expected, you're doing really great Gaara! Let's proceed to the next step?" Gaara nodded in response, but his thoughts was occupied on the last thing that she stated, on the back of his mind there is something that telling him that he doesn't want to end this so soon.

"Place your hand to the scroll like this." His whole being froze at the moment when she holds both of his hand and place it about an inch to the scroll, he can feel the softness of her hands, her gentle touch made him sense the strange feelings inside him that made his heart beats faster than usual.

"Relax." She said, slightly pressing his hands as she look directly on his eyes, she's still holding his hands, The Kazekage held his breath watching her as she close her eyes and concentrate, he just keep on staring at her, her long lashes, small pointed nose, pouted lips he mentally shook his head for such a distraction.

"Relax Gaara-sama I can't control our chakras."

She ordered still eyes closed. But he couldn't stop himself upon staring at her freely, feeling the softness of her hands, Gaara is starting to hate himself for being unfocused, confused and he just hate the feelings that blocks his concentration for this training.

"Please Gaara-sama relax yourself, concentrate on the chakra flows in my hands we have to avoid to wrecking the scroll with the one single wrong move."

She manage to say while continue to flow her chakra on the dummy scroll, her eyes are still close, sweat are beginning to came out of her forehead. To her dismay, the dummy scroll shatter because of imbalance chakra control. She just sighs and regains her composure and set another dummy scroll. Gaara quietly blame himself for the first failure.

"I guess you have to watch me first."

She said calmly and shot a soft gape at the slightly stunned Kazekage, she then quickly perform the twenty hand seal then placed her hands over the scrolls, eyes closed Gaara literally saw the chackra flowing all over the huge scroll coming from her hands then she perform another hand seals he got astonished because he can't count on how many hand seals she performs this is definitely different from the first one and she's fast, the chakra flow from her hands are consistently glowing and very well balanced after the numerous hand seals she opens her eyes and clunk the scroll with excessive amount of chakra The Kazekage feel the strong amount of control that came from her and in just a blink of an eye, she manage to break the seal.

Gaara is undoubtedly confident to himself that he can actually learn to do that, but not for now, he hates to admit that he is not in the proper disposition right now.

"Concentration is very important here Gaara-sama." She spoke placing her left hand to her chin.

"I can feel that you're distracted, are you okay?" The red haired leader slowly shook his head.

"Sorry, maybe I was just tired, haven't rested since the day we arrive." His statement is true to be more like an alibi.

"I'm sorry Aya-chan, can we just continue this training by tomorrow? Maybe I need time to rest."

Aya just froze, felt a little puzzled by his sudden change of mood, she just remains silent while watching him rose and quietly leaves the room.

"Hey Aya what happened?" She didn't even noticed that Ino and the others already entered the room.

"What happened to the Kazekage? He looks kinda upset, is there something happened?" Ino repeats, But she chose to remain silent, thinking about what happened, did she done something wrong, said anything wrong to that made the Kazekage upset? She can feel that there is something, but she can't figure out what has gone wrong.

"I don't know…. Maybe… I'm not good enough.." She murmured, almost a whisper but didn't escaped from the ear of the three shinobis in front of her.

"I just go outside need some fresh air." Aya gradually rose and get herself out of the room, leaving the three shinobis wonder even more about what has really happened.

"_We were doing just fine… I wonder what happened." _ Mentally asking herself while walking on the main street, she can clearly remember their change of smiles, the light atmosphere just before they started the training a while ago, truly she is offended.

She just found herself sitting on the wooden bench in front of the training ground, not sure how long she's been sitting there, just blankly watch the golden sunset as she let herself to have a deep breath.

"Aya-chan, it's going to be dark soon, let's go back to the building." It was Kiba, she's fully aware that she's been followed, she can also sense Ino and Neji nearby, silently thanking them for giving her enough privacy to be alone, although she knew that they are watching her, she smiled when Akamaru draw near to her giving her a puppy eyes as if begging for her to go back at the building, another deep breath and she stood.

"Okay! Let's go."

xXx

"What happened? Come on girl speak up!"

Ino just can't stand her quietness any longer, they just had their dinner without any single word coming from the auburn girl, and they got a whole body spa from the nearby salon expecting that she will speak up but nothing happens and now they are just about to sleep in their room, hell that she knows that neither one of them wants to sleep. The determined blonde march herself towards her direction and sat beside her on her bed.

Aya just let out a small sighs. "Nothing, I just got a little upset." She said coldly that made the blonde konoichi raise her brow.

"Why? Did the Kazekage harass you?" That statement made her on state of panic.

"No! It's not like that!" now she's blushing like crazy.

"Did he kissed you?" Ino said mockingly enjoying herself teasing the auburn konoichi and watching her face redden like a ripe tomato.

"Of course he didn't do such thing!"

"Then why are you blushing?"

Aya pouted and gave her friend a light tap on a shoulder.

"It is because it's not what you think!" The light blush was still on her face as she spoke.

"Well, I got upset because of his sudden change of mood, were doing quite well at the start, then later on I feel that he became distracted and out of focus then just leave, ordering me to continue our training by tomorrow, It seems to me like he doesn't want my way of teaching I feel offended about what happened." Before Ino could say anything she continued.

"Then he said that he's tired and haven't got any sleep since we arrived, I know this may sound unusual but I have a feeling that… that was a half lie.. I can sense it.. I'm not that dim witted."

Ino couldn't help the playful grin on her face upon hearing the story. For she already know the possible answer.

"Blame yourself for being so gorgeous!" then the blonde laugh that made the other girl confuse again.

"Nani?" Ino placed her hand on the puzzled fellow konoichi.

"Get over it Aya, it has nothing to do with your teaching skills I'm pretty sure."

"Then what was it?" Ino rolled her eyes as she rose and get herself to her own bed.

"Don't make things hard for you Aya, there are certain things that you might don't understand yet, but in time you will realize why is this happening." The blonde said meaningfully. Aya just remained clueless.

"Just get over it okay? Just continue your job and stop imagining things, he's right he haven't have any rest since the day we arrived."

"_I'm not imagining things, but perhaps, you are right, I just have to focus myself on this mission."_ Aya noted to herself.

xXx

On the next morning, Aya had an immediate call from the Kazekage's office; she rushed herself quickly with her materials. She made sure that everything is well prepared. She quietly vowed at the red haired leader in front of her. She already made up her mind upon being serious about this training and refrains herself for thinking about other things.

"Are you ready Kazekage-sama?" Gaara stiffened upon hearing her serious voice. He nodded not taking his eyes off the auburn lady, silently frowns when he noticed the coldness of her voice and the seriousness of her aura.

"Let's get started." She said casually and strides towards the training room, fully aware of the Kazekage's presence at her back. Once they got there, Aya lead him to sit down in front of the dummy scroll that she created, she then sat to face him.

"Let's begin with the seals Kazekage-sama." They started to perform the seals, and unsurprisingly Gaara manage to perform it perfectly.

"Nice, it seems that you already mastered the seals, next were going to perform the chakra balance." She said without even looking at him. Or avoiding the Kazekage's stares to be exact. She grabbed his hands and placed it to the dummy scrolls. She began to release her chakra in a very balanced manner, channeling it in his hands. To her surprise, Gaara managed to balance his chakra just like what she did.

"You're doing great Gaara-sama, just continue what you are doing." She let go of his hands and watch him carefully.

"I'm sorry about yesterday Aya-chan." Finally the Kazekage spoke that made her froze for a moment, she let out a deep breath as she landed her sight to his green orbs. She could feel his sincerity through his voice that made her smile softly.

"You don't have to apologize Kazekage-sama, I understand that you're tired, well good thing that you chose to rest, and you're doing great this time." She replied in her usual manner, surely that apology brought back her senses. A genuine smile flashes on her face. That made the Sand leader to get stunned again, hell! He prepares himself for this, he already keep in his mind that he will never get distracted again, just like what happened yesterday. Heck he knows that his behavior got her upset and he hated himself because of that, for he doesn't want to see that coldness again in her trait.

"Keep your concentration to the scroll Kazekaga-sama." Gaara mentally frowns because of her formality, and somehow feeling stupid about what he feels right now, he is very much certain that this feeling is different, he never feels this way before specially in front of a woman. Surely, he's gotten used of dealing with his fan girls, by just simply ignoring or giving them a death glare. But he must admit. This one is totally different. Her innocence, her sweetness, her voice, her eyes, everything about her is way too different from the others. And that fact scares him for some reason.

"Kazekage-sama." She frowns, there's a slight complain on her voice. "Please concentrate."

He avoided her gaze and started to concentrate on his work. Fighting the urge to walk out again to avoid this unexplainable feeling that's slowly killing him. And it works! He managed to control his chakra the way it has to be done.

"See? I told you this is just a piece of cake! Okay let's proceed to the next step." Aya exclaimed cheerfully, getting pleased about the result of his training.

"I think we can make it by the end of this day! I'm so happy for your response Gaara-sama."

He couldn't help but smile upon seeing the happiness on her face, but a part of him is getting heavy thinking that this training will end up soon.

They began to perform the next step, the fifty fast hand seals that he managed to memorize in such a very short hour. That inspires the auburn beauty of this training, there's a glimpse of unexplainable happiness in her eyes that didn't escape from the Kazekage's sight.

"I'm so happy for the result of this training Kazekage-sama, I know it's too early to celebrate because we haven't finish the whole thing yet, but I'm really glad because we're doing this so fast than I'm expecting." She let out a sincere smile as she continued.

"I'm getting excited for the next step! I know your very strong Kazeka-

"Gaara will do." He cuts, silently enjoying himself by just looking at her childlike composure, the looks on her face is definitely priceless, the glows on her eyes and the sweetness of her smiles is way too much different from the others.

"O-okay Gaara." She said, still smiling at the sand leader.

"I'm going to give my best shot in this last part of our training, are you ready?" The Kazekage let out a small smile as he nods.

"Yes sensei." Aya frowns at his statement.

"Ah! Gaara-sama, don't call me sensei! It's so embarrassing! You're the Kazekage for kami's sake!" She pouted.

"But you are my sensei." That made the auburn pouted even more.

"Let just say that I'm not comfortable with that, just call me Aya okay? That will do."

Amused Gaara just nodded. "Okay let's proceed to the last step, this is the most complicated part of this training." She then again started with her serious tone.

"This requires a huge amount of chakra that you must perform perfectly well balance, watch me." She commanded as she gathers a large amount of chakra on her hands.

"Hold my hands." She ordered, the sand leader followed her instruction without hesitations, for he doesn't want to upset his 'sensei' again, he can feel the chakra flow from her hands, and he admits that he's impressed by her great chakra control, very well balanced but definitely strong.

"Can you feel it Gaara-sama?"

"Yes, this will require great amount of chakra, so I must learn this quickly before you get drained."

"It's alright, don't mind my condition, here it goes." A large amount of chakra engulf the whole scroll, that stunned the Kazekage by surprised, he never thought that this is way too strong that it will be needed this kind of excessive chakra, hell he doesn't want to waste another time for this, and he must return the effort of this woman that fully giving her best shot for this training, a part of him is urging him to make this a fast as he could, worrying about her physical condition if he fails.

"_Darn it! Come on!" _ Aya mentally noted to herself, she must admit that her physical condition is not yet fully recovered; she can feel that her control is gradually decreasing. She closed her eyes and concentrates, after a couple of seconds she managed to break the dummy scroll. She let out a deep sighs in relief, smiling brightly as she wipe the sweats on her forehead.

"Aya.." Gaara gave him a concerned look, there's a glimpse of guilt on his face.

"Are you alright? Please don't push yourself too much."

"Don't worry Gaara-sama I'm perfectly fine, okay let's continue, we're going to start from the very beginning." She answered as she placed another dummy scroll.

"Let me do this, just watch and guide me, you already did this twice in a row." The girl just nodded and watches the Kazekage. Silently thanking him for giving her enough time to rest. Gaara manage to perform the first three steps flawlessly, he's now performing the final step.

"You can do it Gaara-sama." She spoke cheerfully, while watching him doing the best that he could.

Her eyes gone widen when he managed to break the seal, she was surprised and extremely happy for the result.

"Gaara-sama you did it!" She exclaimed with a very wide grin on her face.

"Yeah, I guess so.. did I- He froze when she suddenly gave him a warm hug.

"I'm sooooooooo happy! You did it!"

"A-Aya-chan." His heart pounded over a million times at this very moment, then she quickly let go of him realizing that she got carried away out of happiness.

"I'm sorry Gaara-sama I just got too excited about it." The sincere happiness is still visible on her face. Bringing back his composure the Kazekage smiled back.

"But I guess you have to do it again with the dummy scrolls until you manage to master it so that we can avoid some cracking problems with the actual scroll, is that okay with you Kazekage-sama?"

"I was just thinking the same way, but can we continue this training by tomorrow?"

"Hai! We consume a lot of time performing this, and I know that you still have a lot of things to do. I understand Kazekage-sama."

"And besides it's almost dinner time, thank you sensei." Gaara says enjoying himself to watch the auburn girl frowns.

"There you go again Gaara-sama!" She pouted as she rose to her feet, he soon follows and they both exits the room. Revealing Kankuro and Temari.

End of the Chapter

Wew! I'm starting to get a little bit of frustrated in this story.. I really have something really great in my mind but having a hard time to make it :(

I really need a Beta for this.

Please Review…


End file.
